What if and good luck
by Rayne0722
Summary: Kagome and the others have defeated Naraku, but she still goes back to visit. She can't help but wonder what if? What if she was with another man? How would Inuyahsa react?


**A/n hello everyone! Wow it's time for another Inu/Kag fic from me yay! Okay anyways I was lying in bed mopping because my parents wouldn't take me out to a nice restaurant (like that's to much for a girl to ask every once in a while!) when suddenly this idea popped in my head…Well I hope you like it and don't forget to review! Oh and if ya want to you can read my other Inu/Kag one-shots and tell me what ya think? Okay just asking. Well enjoy and happy reading**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyahsa or Kagome, I do however own this idea so no stealing it!**

**What if, and Good Luck. **

Kagome looked at her watch and saw that it was past noon. She promised the others she would be back then. Even though the that quest was over, the Shikon no tama complete she still visited from time to time, actually she practically lived there now.

"Bye Mom, I'll be back soon!" Kagome called as she grabbed her yellow backpack and ran to the well.

Jumping through, the blue aura surrounded her and the completed Jewel that hung around her neck. Inuyasha had decided he didn't want it after all was said and done. So now, she protected it from anyone who wished to use it, just as Kikyo had done in the past. Kikyo was gone now too. Naraku killed her in the final battle, but she was a peace now and that is what mattered. Once on the other side she climbed up in her red tank top and blue jeans. She never wore skirts anymore; it seemed more sensible to fight demons in pants. When she saw the sky of the past she smiled to herself. She liked it here so much more then her own era, which always smelt like pollution. Inuyasha sat at the base of the well. She smiled as she saw him; even though he didn't have to, he still waited for her to return.

"Took you long enough." He said.

"Well sorry, it's not like I'm really needed here anymore. So I should be able to spend as much time in my era as I want."

Inuyasha didn't reply but Kagome saw something in his eyes she hadn't seen before. He was worried that perhaps she would never want to come back from her era. Kagome smiled and reassured him.

"It's not like I would never come back. I'll always come back to see you, and the others Inuyasha."

Inuyasha smiled.

"I know."

Kagome couldn't help but wonder what would happen if she married? Would she still have any reason to come see him? No, she would be married…but what would he do if she did marry? How would he react to her with another man? She couldn't help herself, she had to ask.

"Say Inuyasha?" Kagome started.

"Hmm?" He asked taking her backpack from her.

"What if…what if I told you I had a boyfriend?" Kagome asked.

She saw him freeze in his place. He knew what the word 'boyfriend' meant to her by now, it meant to people in her time what 'lover' would mean to him.

"I would say good-luck." He replied without looking at her.

Kagome frowned, and then she decided to take it further.

"What if I told you I was going to marry him? You know take him as my mate."

She saw his fist clench and then he slowly replied.

"I would say good-luck." He answered anger in his voice.

Kagome didn't seem to notice the heat in his voice as she asked that last question. Therefore, she decided to nose around in his mind a little longer.

"Well, what if I told you I was going to have this man's baby?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha spun around and looked at her, shock clearly written on his face. He looked down at his feet and shook his head.

"I would say Good-luck." And with that Inuyasha walked off in the direction of the Goshinkobu.

Kagome stared at his retreating form. He wasn't running, which meant he wasn't feeling to well and he had completely forgotten he had her backpack.

_Oi doesn't he know I was just asking? It's not like it was true or anything. _

She quickly followed him. When she reached him, he stood still in his tracks looking up at the sacred tree. His back turned to her, and her backpack still in his grasp. He turned when she started to walk closer and she saw the look of sadness, almost fear in his eyes.

"Inuyasha?"

"Don't ask me anything else." He said quietly.

"It's not like any of it was true." Kagome replied.

His ears perked up at what she had said.

"I…it's not?" He asked.

"No I was just wondering what you would do if it was." Kagome replied walking closer to him.

"Like I said before I would tell you good-luck." Inuyasha replied still quietly as if he was afraid to speak too loudly.

"Why? Why would you just tell me good-luck?" Kagome asked now right by his side.

"Because, I would never want to take your happiness from you." Inuyasha replied.

Kagome looked at him.

"Even…even if it means I would have to give up mine." He finished quickly.

Kagome gasped. Her being with another man would take away his happiness? She felt tears fall down her cheeks. He would sacrifice his own joy for hers?

"Inuyasha!" Kagome said as she threw her arms around him in a tight embrace.

He almost fell backwards as she threw her whole body at him. He stood there for a second then wrapped his arms around her.

"But it's not true right?" He asked her.

"No, It's not true." Kagome replied.

"Good." He said happily.

She smiled at him.

"What if I asked you to be my girlfriend Kagome, to marry me, to have my children?" Inuyasha asked quietly.

"I would say yes, and good-luck." Kagome replied and stood on her tiptoes to kiss him.

**A/n okay short I know, but I like it and I hope you did too. Anyways please review for me because reviews make me happy, oh and so I don't send my army of flaming demon hamsters after you Mwhahahahahahaha! Okay Just being random there, anyways please review and tell me what you really think be it bad or good, I want to know. Flame me whatever just review okay? Okay! Thanks for reading and I hope to have another story up for all you Inu/Kag people out there real soon. **


End file.
